


Dynamic Shift

by mabonwitch



Series: OT7 Pack [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT7, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Team Bonding, Trapped, bonded partners, omega/omega pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finger of alarm trailed down his back. Bruce sounded- very young. Scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggery if you are claustrophobic or scared of the dark. 
> 
> Also, some readers may consider this dub con because these characters would probably not be having sex for the first time without the situation they find themselves in. As well, it is unclear whether Clint and Phil have discussed outside sex prior to it happening.

When Phil regained consciousness, it was pitch black. He took a slow, deep breath and inventoried what he could. Bruised all to hell, a sharp ache in his shoulder and a tacky feeling along the side of his head that meant he'd bled. Considering his last memories were of hurrying out of the van and into the lobby of a hotel in the path of a swarm of Doombots, he'd gotten off lightly. 

There was someone down here with him. He could hear them breathing. When a minute of blinking and straining his eyes produced nothing else, he closed them again. No point in panicking. There seemed to be enough air and he hadn't heard the sort of shifting that would suggest an imminent collapse.

Carefully, Phil levered himself up. He had room to sit and the slab of faux marble his elbow hit on the way suggested he hadn't lost too much time. He was still in the rubble from the hotel. The unknown person off to his right moaned faintly. Phil frowned and took a deep breath through his nose. He'd assumed it was a civilian and he could hardly be expected to sort through millions of people by scent. That moan sounded familiar, though.

"Bruce?"

Another, more protracted moan, cut off abruptly.

"Bruce. It's Phil."

A long, careful breath sounded from a few feet away. "Phil? What- what happened?"

A finger of alarm trailed down his back. Bruce sounded- very young. Scared. Phil projected as much calm as he knew how into his voice. "A building fell on us."

"Oh." Phil could hear Bruce's swallow in the dark. "Phil? I- I don't like the dark."

Phil hesitated. "Okay. Can you come here, please? Let me rig up something for light." Phil felt through the pockets of his tac suit and around in the rubble. Bruce shifted bit by bit until he was in reach. Phil reached blindly toward him, running a hand down. Bruce made a soft, surprised sound.

"Ah. Today's a no pants day, I see. I thought you might have pockets."

Bruce laughed. "Sorry."

"Hmm." He considered. "That can't be very comfortable right now." There was no ignoring the heady smell of Bruce's pre-heat this close. "Also, I have good news and neutral news."

Bruce moved a little- into a squat? It was impossible to be sure. "There was something soft on the way over. A couch, I think." Bruce retreated back a bit and Phil followed.

Once they were settled back against the cushion, propped up against the broken frame, Phil continued. "Clint is close by." Their bond sparked with a steady, focused energy. Clint was calm and determined. It was enough for Phil to deduce by. "The team knows where we are. They're not going to be able to get us out right away but they're working on it. There's no danger." Bruce let out a slow sigh, relief spiking up in his scent. "Unfortunately, while I'm reasonably certain I could start a spark, the only thing in here to burn is the couch. And my clothes, I suppose."

The dark terrified Bruce if Phil was any judge, but because he was a genius he still said, "Smoke."

"Right." Phil put out a hand and patted his way down Bruce's arm until their fingers were intertwined. "I'm right here." Bruce shuddered and Phil pulled him in. Bruce shivered against Phil, clinging and burying his head against Phil's shoulder. Phil swore silently to himself, wishing for once that he was better at small talk. Clint was the one who talked, though, a constant stream of lighthearted distractions. Phil was only good at saying the important stuff. Which he had. It didn't seem to be helping Bruce much.

Phil ran a hand through Bruce's hair. He loosened some straps and partially unzipped the field tac suit he wore. Bruce burrowed his nose into Phil's neck, breathing in the scent of pack with audible relief. "I've got you," he said quietly, pitching his voice low. He went back to running his free hand through Bruce's hair and down his back, stroking until Bruce leaned heavily into him. At length, Bruce nuzzled his neck, lips brushing a soft question into his skin.

A slow haze of arousal, in tune with Bruce's, had been creeping through him since he got Bruce close. Phil had wondered if he and Bruce would heat sync, had thought it might happen at some point in the future. Perhaps this was the beginning of it. For now, though, there was something rare and precious about being able to protect another omega. It hit him deep. He made a rumbling noise of assent and turned his head to allow a deep, messy kiss.

**

Up above, Clint slowed for a moment in calling out which rock to shift next. He blinked and let out a surprised huff of laughter. 

"Hey guys," he said into the Avenger's private line. "We've got Bruce."

There was a tangle of noise as everyone tried to answer at once. It finally sorted into Tony asking, "Are you sure?"

Clint smirked. "SHIELD's all accounted for and I see the rest of the team. Unless there's something real unorthodox going on, Phil's not gonna distract some random civilian like this."

After a beat of silence, he got, "Understood, Hawkeye." Clint squinted down and, yep, Cap was blushing. "Let's, ah, make sure we let them know before we move the last few blocks."

Tony snickered.

**

By the time Phil and Bruce were rescued, they were both tousled and red-lipped, smelling of sex and each other. Tony cocked his head to the side. 

"Damn," he said, "I can't decide if I should be offering you pants or taking mine off."

Bruce, loose limbed from several very nice orgasms and plenty of skin contact, only smiled mildly. He took the pair of pants Natasha offered him and stepped into them. "Phil's very good with his hands."

Everyone turned to look at Phil. He smiled every bit as mildly and returned, "Bruce is very good with his mouth."

They both pretended not to see the looks the team exchanged over their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Other tidbits I have floating around in my head:
> 
> \- Tony explains why he likes taking Cap's knot  
> \- that time Steve ends up trapped in a limo while Clint and Phil have sex and he ends up joining them  
> \- Natasha courts Bruce in her cagey, nonromantic way


End file.
